Blame It On The Alcohol
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Mara awoke in an entirely all too bright and all too loud room. She sat up in bed and rubbed her temples, trying to take in her surroundings. She was in a familiar room but it…wasn't her own. Rated T for IMPORTANT reasons. Warnings inside. One-shot.


**WARNING: There are reasons this is rated T. It mentions underage alcohol use and some suggested sexual intercourse. I, in no way, condone the use of alcohol in under age persons or sexual intercourse under the influence of alcohol. If you do not wish to read about this type of thing then don't read the story. You have been warned and cannot push any blame on me for this being 'inappropriate' when you have been probably warned. It's not my fault if you didn't read this.**

**As I grow older, I find myself branching into writing that is directed more at a young adult audience. I'm not saying I'm going to write smut or anything because that just...I can't do it. But this is a little inappropriate for younger audiences.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this. It's a little more teenager-ish than I usual write but I mean, let's face it, they have to be around 16 and a lot of teens drink and have sex at the age. I'M NOT SAYING YOU SHOULD! I BELIEVE IN ABSTINENCE AND I PLAN TO NEVER DRINK! THIS IS PURELY A FICTIONAL STORY!**

**Okay, now that we understand each other, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Blame It On The Alcohol

Mara awoke in an entirely all too bright and all too loud room. The sun was blinding as it streamed in from an open window, and the birds' singing was amplified, causing Mara's head to pound.

She sat up in bed and rubbed her temples, trying to take in her surroundings. She was in a familiar room but it…wasn't her own. Mara jumped a little when she realized this. Whose room was she in?

A light snoring sound suddenly came from beside Mara. Her heart pounded as she lifted up the sheets to sleep who was sleeping beside her. Her stomach dropped as she recognized the dirty blonde hair on the sleeping figure.

What's more is that this sleeping figure wasn't clothed. Mara blushed and carefully put the covers back down.

She climbed out of the bed and noticed she, too, was naked. Mara panicked and looked around the room for her clothes. She found her bra close to the bed, along with her cotton panties. She slipped them on and continued looking through the room. Her skirt was hanging from the bed post and she quickly put that on too. She was only missing her top. She searched for five minutes, until she found it next to a condom wrapper.

'_Shit!'_ She thought._ 'Did we really go that far?'_

Finally being fully clothed, she took one last look around the room. She noticed someone was with Alfie in his bed too, although she was fully clothed. Mara saw a clump of dark red hair and giggled at the thought of Alfie and Patricia even just kissing. Although, she wasn't one to talk, considering whom she had slept with last night.

As Mara walked out the door of the room she gave the sleeping figure of Jerome Clarke one last glance. And then she shut the door as quietly as she could. Partially because she was so hung over that the sound would be like thunder and partially because she didn't wish to wake him.

In the common room, Mara found Amber and Mick sleeping on the couch together. They were both in their underwear but it still angered Mara. Mick was dating Mara not Amber! But Mara knew that she had done something equally as wrong, maybe even worse because she has gone all the way. Either way, Mara decided she was breaking it off with Mick, because their relationship just wasn't healthy. They always fought and Mara was tired of it.

Mara wrote out a quick note explains this to Mick and left it on his bare chest. She would probably have too much trouble saying it in person, considering how hung over she was.

Mara turned to go the kitchen and get some Aspirin, but she ran into Nina, who was wearing one of Fabian's plaid, button-down shirts.

They entered the kitchen together; both lunging for the cabinet that Trudy kept pain killers in. After they had swallowed two pills each, Nina poured them some orange juice and sat on the counter.

"That was some party last night, huh?" Nina whispered, blushing a little.

"Definitely. I don't think I've ever been this hung over before. Although, I've only drank a couple of times." Mara whispered as she plopped herself next to Nina.

"So, did you and Mick hook up?" She asked, smiling at Mara a little.

Mara's face fell and she whispered, "No, go look in the common room."

Nina left the room to check and came back with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Mick hooked up with Amber?" She whisper shouted.

Mara nodded her head glumly.

"Well, probably for the better. At least you don't have to worry about getting pregnant." Nina said, looking at her hands.

"I said I didn't hook up with Mick. I never said I didn't hook up with anyone!" Mara said, getting slightly stressed.

"Oh my god! Who?" Nina asked, nudging Mara with her elbow.

"Jerome." Mara barely said this, hoping Nina didn't hear her.

But she did. Nina gasped and started rubbing Mara's arm comfortingly.

"What about you? Did you and Fabian…?" Mara said, changing the subject.

"Yea but I'm on birth control. I used to have really heavy periods so I have to take birth control or it would like completely soak my pants." Nina said, laughing a little.

"Wow. Mine have never been that bad." Mara replied, feeling a little bad for Nina.

"Did you and Jerome use protection?" Nina asked, getting serious again.

"Well, I found a condom wrapper on the floor so I assume so. But I don't know…I don't remember much of last night. The last thing I can remember is playing 7 minutes in Heaven."

"That's about where I black out too. But at least you know you're not going to get an STD or pregnant or anything." Nina whispered. "I'm going to go take a shower. Maybe it will make my head feel better."

She walked out of the room, leaving Mara alone with her thoughts.

Mara couldn't believe she was so stupid as to actually drink last night. Well, it wasn't like she hadn't before, but she had only drank a couple beers those times and that was only twice. Mara was also furious with herself for sleeping with Jerome. She didn't have feelings for him! It was all because of the alcohol!

…Right?

**Well, please review on thoughts and such. This is only a one-shot and will only remain a one-shot. And again, I warned you it was for an older audience.**

**~Love**


End file.
